Quintessence
by Elv
Summary: “Sakura - please - just drink your coffee, will you?” Huff. “Hyuga Natsume is a killjoy.” AU #11


**Quintessence**

_**by** Elv_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything here except my writing. The facts about dreams might be or might not be true. I made up the first and second ones up. Third and fourth are probably true - got it from research. **All hail Higuchi Tachibana sensei.**_

_**-**_

**Did you kn****ow when you fall into a deep sleep, your soul will most likely linger around the person whom you do or you will care about - most? **

**And no, dreams do not invent faces, which means, this person is someone you have met – in ****some point of your life, even though you may not realize or remember him or her.**

The autumn breeze blew softly against my skin as I snuggled deeper under my red comforter.

"Natsume, _sleep_." I scolded myself as the wind blew a little stronger this time. I was too stubborn to just wake up and shut the windows.

I cursed softly at myself for_ not_ wearing a shirt – but _only_ shorts – to sleep. I groaned in annoyance as I curled into a ball under my blanket.

And that kept me _warmed_ – and I finally fell asleep.

**And did you know that every dream you dreamt, is a hint from your sub-conscious mind – of what you wanted to do in your real life but you never had the chance to accomplish it.**

**Or perhaps, it's a clue for you to do something which will affect your whole life.**

I felt my body grown much lighter, and I was floating above my embodiment. My soulless body was sleeping peacefully despite the cold wind blowing from the windows.

And then, before I realized – I was sucked into some hole and suddenly, I stood firm in another dark corridor – a place which was very different from my room.

I was a _spirit_ – so no point using the door – and I just walked through the door.

The room was without light and the windows were shut securely. The curtains danced in wavy patterns when the breeze from the electronic fan blew on them. And then I heard rhythmic breathings.

_There was another human being._

I floated across the room and settled down when I saw an unmoving figure on the bed. I crooned my head – only to see a girl who was lying gracefully on the white sheet – obviously dozing off.

I stifled a chuckle when I saw her mouth opened and she started drooling on her pillow, and she was murmuring something about _Howalons_ and _lollipops_.

I scrutinized her – the girl had sandy brown hair which was scattered around her pillow, her eyelashes were long and curvy, her nose was scrunched up and her lips were slightly parted and moist – _with drool._

I could not describe her appearance anything else but angelic and beautiful. Her peaceful face somehow made a tug in my heart and I felt the sudden urge to embrace her.

_I felt like a human being again, instead of a spirit._

I climbed on her bed and slid skillfully to her side. My arms snaked to both sides of her waist as she snuggled a little at the touch. If you ask me whether her movement was a response prior to my actions – to tell the truth – I had no idea.

Because I was much taller, her head instinctively lied at my shoulder and she moaned softly. I closed my eyes and breathed in for a few moments. Her scent was intoxicating – her shampoo was a mix of strawberry and flowers, while she herself smelt like orange.

**_Sakura __Mikan_**, a name suddenly rang in my head.

A sudden movement startled me as I looked down at her – she had turned her body and our bodies are facing each other. Her petite self looked so fragile when I locked her in securely with my arms. She snuggled in further, probably searching for the comfort and warmth that was lost when she wriggled.

I peered to look at her again – her comforter slid down a little bit, revealing the white sleeveless night gown she was wearing, her warm hands were on my bare chest and her sleeping position was like of a baby.

I embraced myself tighter, and before I knew it, I was sound asleep, beside _her_.

-

"Natsume! Wake up!"

I groaned and flipped to the other side of the bed.

_The dream was too good to be real._

"- Why didn't you shut the windows last night!"

I heard draggy footsteps strutted towards the left of my bed, and some murmurs about the day being bright and perfect for a family picnic.

"Mother – please – it's Sunday and it's so early. Let me get my sleep."

There was a pause before I heard Mom breathed out loud, "Fine, but make your own breakfast."

I nodded instinctively, and when the door was closed – _slammed_ rather, I just sighed in relief and tried to sleep back and continue the dream.

**Did you know that within five minutes, people forget half of their dreams?**

"Mom."

The woman raised her head and arched an eyebrow. "You're early."

I rolled my eyes and ran a finger across my brunette hair. I yawned and sat on the dining chair.

"Had a nice dream last night Mikan?"

I nodded and clumsily took a piece of bacon and popped it in my mouth. "I think it's about a guy."

That phrase immediately made my mother sit up straight. "A guy? Is he hot? And why are you dreaming about a guy? Do I know him?"

I choked on my drink and slammed the glass on the table.

"Mom – I don't remember – please – don't ask."

**Did you know that within ten minutes, people forget about ninety percent of their dreams?**

"I'll just go to the park to have my morning jog."

I sat down on the floor and tied my shoelaces. A shout came from kitchen, "Are you sure you don't want breakfast!?"

I stepped on my shoes and tried to feel comfortable with it, yelling back, "No. I'll just buy something on the way back."

'Alright!', was her response and I began to jog on the asphalt. The morning breeze was awesome, but it was a pity I couldn't sleep again after being rudely interrupted by my mother. I wriggled on my bed for a long time and when my efforts were in vain, I decided to get up and have my morning jog.

Actually, in fact, I don't really remember what the dream was all about anymore.

I shrugged as I scrolled down my iPod and had the earplugs in my ears. I was about to jog around the corner when something suddenly crashed into me.

_Shit._

I pulled out my earplugs when I realized a bicycle just rammed into me. I pushed the vehicle away and winced at my scratched knee. I heard a soft whimper and immediately turned my head towards the sound. It was a girl, sitting on the ground, blowing her bruised palms.

"You're not supposed to ride so fast when you're about to turn the corner!"

Her head snapped up and her butterscotch eyes were filled with incredulity, "Excuse me, you're the one who didn't hear my tinkling bell with that earplugs stuck in your earholes!"

True, I was the one who didn't pay attention, but still –

"Suck it." she muttered as she stared at my face. Somehow rather – apparently – my face had had something on it – because she turned out laughing.

I was confused and narrowed my eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

She didn't reply, but the laughing was softer – much more like chuckling – and she stood up to pick her bike. One of her hands kept the vehicle in place, while another was stretched towards me – "**Sakura Mikan**, and my favorite candy is **Howalon**!"

_Sakura Mikan? _Nope, never heard before. _Howalon?_ Kind of - familiar?

I pulled out my hand and shook her stretched, "Hyuuga Natsume."

Suddenly she winced and yanked her hand away, and immediately blew on it. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she whispered, "Sorry. **Pain.**"

I stifled a chuckle at her. "Coffee?"

She nodded swiftly – like a baby – and she too, laughed along.

-

_"Hey, have I met you before?"_

_"Not that I remember. Why?"_

_"I don't know. Well. Never mind. Where are you studying now?"_

_"Alice High. Grade Eleven."_

_"Same!"_

_"Class A."_

_"Class C. I'm not a brilliant person. Hold on. I know! You're our school's top student!"_

_"Yeah? And?"_

_"Maybe we met in school before! It's just that we don't really know each other."_

_"I guess so?"_

_"You know, I have never believed in coincidence. I only know there's only the inevitable."_

_"Sakura – please – just drink your coffee."_

_"Just call me Mikan!"_

_"Fine –** Mikan** – drink your coffee."_

_"Natsume is a **killjoy**."_

**And there - a spark of romance was clearly seen between the two _very_ phenomenal individuals - just chatting away with coffee during their very first meeting.**

_Just a dream? **Unlikely.**_

* * *

_Liked it? Hate it? Constructive critiques are welcomed! I know this is a fail. Sigh._

_**Green button** please_ :)


End file.
